Figment of the Imagination
by Ponella
Summary: The Doctor makes a quick visit to Artopia for a look at modern art, but what is this place of wonders hiding, and why is everything going wrong? CLICK TO FIND OUT!
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

Artopia. A bustling complex full of artists, writers and poets from around the globe. It was originally just a website called 'DeviantART', but as its popularity grew, so did its cash flow and they earned enough to open up to the public. The Artopia building in Britain was a dazzling homage to the imagination of the great artistes and authors of the old website. So, as Matthew and James Ferris ascended to the very top of the complex in a weird glass lift, they were decidedly put off by all the people on the ground suddenly starting to look like tiny ants, but they had to push on. "Why bloody glass lifts? These can't be good for people with Acrophobia." Matthew said. "Whot, like you? The concealed lifts are only for staff. That's why we're here to see mum, she works here remember?"

Their mother, Ponella Ferris (formerly Ponella Clourbis), was there when they were first putting up the scaffolding to build the great artistic wonderland called Artopia. The glass lift dinged, and Matthew ran out looking a bit peaky, "Bloody architects, never again should anyone build a glass lift unless they want a serious pandemic of vomiting and panic attacks to break out…" Maff looked at his watched, although he had no idea what the thing said half the time because nobody in his family was very bright when it came to reading analog clocks.

In the lower levels of Artopia, beyond the variety of imaginative life forms walking about the place, there was a rather odd creature…

And it was stirring.

**A/N: **The Doctor will come into all of this in the first chapter, right now I need to rest my brain… This fanfic was inspired by, oddly enough, my Doctor Who novels which I've been reading for a second time. Also by my 2009 Doctor Who story book. God, how long have I been away from this category of …? Anyway, I don't particularly care if I don't get any reviews, if I get some inspiration I'm going to type up whatever my brain manages to come up with. I think I'm finally getting rid of my writers block!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

In a small alcove in Artopia, there was nothing. But then the whirring of engines sounded and so did noises that sounded like *VWWOOOORP!*. Then a blue box materialized, and a man with scruffy brown hair wearing a big brown trench-coat stepped out. "Well okay… I was more or less expecting to end up on the roof of this place, but never mind…" the man locked the door of the blue box and walked out of the alcove.

* * *

"Well, 'ello! Oh c'mon, let's go into the flare-room…" said Ponella to her sons. The flare-room was called 'the flare-room' because it taps into your imagination and projects it around the room. Most people just thought it sounded like a gay club.

The day for Ponella Ferris started out okay. She'd submitted a few pieces, written a chapter or two of her fanfics and met with her sons. Well, when she saw a skinny bloke in a suit and trainers running down the corridors, she was hardly surprised because Artopia was, apart from being an artistic haven, also a major multiversal checkpoint in time-and-space travel. "Oi, you're going to crash into sum'tint if you keep runnin' about!" She shouted at him.

"Yes-sorry-what's your name?"

"Isn't it prerogative for a man to introduce himself first?"

"Ah, yes, I'm The Doctor"

"Well, you'll be wanting to talk to my dad then, he's a scientist. Goes on about things I can't understand half the time… I'm Ponella Ferris, I'm on the local fanart council; and these are my twin sons, Maff and Jamie" Ponella said.

"Oh, hello there! Sorry, can't stop to chat. Planets to save, multidimensional imaginatelopathic creatures to stop!"

"Imagi-whot?"

**A/N: **This chapter was fun to write :D MULTIDIMENSIONAL IMAGINATELOPATHIC CREATURES. My own creation! Try to see if you can say MULTIDIMENSIONAL IMAGINATELOPATHIC CREATURES, I can!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"It's a big colourful alien, it's hiding in the underground levels of this complex, it's hungry and angry and it's feeding off all the imagination this place houses inside it, but it's not enough. It's never enough for an imaginatelopathic creature of that size, cooped up inside this place, not branching out…"

"We've got lots of big colourful aliens 'round 'ere. Some of 'em will even try to take over the world once in a while. What makes you think we can't 'andle one big colourful alien with a rumblin' tummy?"

"Because the big colourful _multidimensional imaginatelopathic _alien will suck out all the fun and imagination from your punters, and he'll bring this place down to the ground once he's powerful enough. He can sense all those brains work away creatively, thinking up brilliant things. He'll even take _thinking _away if you leave him to it. I was on the way to Earth, and my ship sensed it. It's stealing people now, and it won't stop until I stop it."

**A/N: **I finally got some inspiration *dies* THE BIG COLOURFUL ALIEN IS FEEDING ON YOUR BRAAAAAAAINS NOW!!! He wants baked beans!

Sorry about the slow update, I was out of writing juice again! This is a pretty short chapter, but it's the best I can do at the moment!


End file.
